Headstand
by California Coral
Summary: One decision made different alters the course of fate, and no one is quite sure what to do about it. Throw in an escaped serial killer with a vendetta, add a house full of child prodigies, and chaos will ensue. L/Light
1. Changing Fate

**Author's Note-**

Let's start off with a hello, and nice to meet you fellow Death Note lovers of the world! This is the first fanfic to be written on the joint account of California and Coral, so we hope you like it.

Just so there aren't any nasty suprises for anyone later, this story will contain yaoi, or homosexual themes. While the rating is 'T' for the moment, we reserve the right to change that if need be (read: if someone makes us).

Also! If you are unfamiliar with Deathnote's Another Note, the Los Angeles BB Murder Case, or the character Beyond Birthday himself, this story might be a little confusing. If that's the case, you should really go read it because it's amazing you'll love it DO IT NOOOOW. XD

Not much else to say, but I'm sure one of us will think of something later. Until then, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **Fanfiction: the fictional or make-believe stories written by fans, as in not the owners.

**Summary-** One decision made different alters the course of fate, and no one is quite sure what to do about it. Throw in an escaped serial killer with a vendetta, add a house full of child prodigies, and chaos will ensue. L/Light

* * *

Chapter One- Changing Fate

*******

"_If you make this note unusable by cutting it or burning it, all the humans _

_who have touched the note till then will die."_

_*******_

L was nothing if not a logical man. It was his driving force, the reason behind his rationality. He refused to think, at this particular point in time, that his infallible judgment might be clouded by panic.

Needless to say, L was nervous. Quite possibly because he was about to do something very stupid. Particularly stupid for someone of his caliber.

Not that anyone in the Investigation Headquarters noticed. The adrenaline from catching Kyosuke Higuchi and successfully ending the Yotsuba Kira was still wearing off. L's nimble fingers lined up the cups of coffee creamer placed before him, considering everything that had just been discovered; the existence of shinigami, the existence of _killer notebooks_, everything. And yet his mind was still able to untangle the facts and construct a basic assembling of thought, much as his hands were doing with his creamer.

It was all just too convenient. A much abused fingernail was toyed with as he considered. _Rules. . . . this is all about the rules, isn't it? And isn't it convenient that the last two rules, which happen to be written on a separate page, completely clear the two highest up on the suspect list?_

Too convenient. Too _planned._

He glanced over at the boy he was currently attached to, in more ways than one.

The smooth faced eighteen year old looked lost in thought at a glance, maybe even determined upon second inspection. L knew better. He'd spent the last several months of his life analyzing the face in front of him, and could sense the manic glee it radiated. How no one else sensed it remained a mystery.

Higuchi had died less than four hours before, and now that they were back in the relative sanity of Headquarters. L was faced with a new puzzle.

"Aaah. . . . I shouldn't have said 'I want to see the reaper too' and touched it-"

L truly wished Matsuda would shut up. The voice of the elder Yagami admonishing him was heard, as where the plans for securing the Death Note. The only problem was, L didn't think it was the only Death Note they had to worry about.

Scratch that, he was _positive_ it wasn't the only Death Note they had to worry about.

_There was a second Kira, it makes sense that there are at least two Death Notes in the human world. How else would they have worked in tandem?_

"Rem-san. . . "L paused in his train of thought, wanting to be absolutely sure of what was said. This had to be played just right.

"There are other notebooks in the human world, correct?" Another coffee creamer was added to an already impressive tower.

Rem turned to him with an interested (he assumed) look on her face.

"I wonder? There may or may not be. The only notebook that I have to keep track of is the one here."

Light's face twitched slightly. L could only guess at his thoughts.

"If there were to be other notebooks, would the rules for all of the notebooks be the same?"

Rem's answer didn't really matter, so he didn't listen. No, he was thinking too hard on what was about to unfold.

What successfully jarred his focus where the sudden and excited exclamations regarding Light's innocence.

There was a choice to be made, one that would ultimately win or lose him this twisted little game.

Should he believe in logic, as he had always done, or should he, for once in his life, trust instinct alone? He closed his eyes for no more than a second, his gut wrenching at the thought.

His eyes opened, wider than before. His decision was made.

"I understand. Sorry for everything up until now. . . "

A genuine sigh of relief was heard from the former chief of police at these words, along with, "I'm glad,"

"Yeah," Light agreed, turning to face his father.

L decided to finish his sentence.

"I _am_ sorry, but the notebook must be destroyed."

Dead silence for a solid thirty seconds. Then-

"Ryuzaki, are you kidding?!"

"Why can't we just lock it up?!"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

The hand hovering over the creamer cup tower paused, then brought itself back down to the table.

"No, it is not too extreme." His eyes flicked to Light, the only one in the room who had yet to make a sound. Well, Mogi hadn't either, but then Mogi rarely made noise.

Light's face was shocked, but something moved beneath the surface, shifting at his words.

_What are you planning?_

L motioned for the Death Note, and it was placed in his hands.

"If these rules are true, then Light-kun and Misa-san are cleared."

"Yeah, we got that part! Why can't we just lock it up?"

"Matsuda-san, please refrain from interrupting." The pale, dexterous fingers flipped the book open, tilting it until only the back cover was between his fingers, allowing the rest to hang free. He tilted his head to match the script he held sideways and considered aloud, "'If you make this note unusable by cutting it or burning it, all the humans who have touched the note till then will die'. . . an unfortunate consequence, but a noble cause nonetheless."

He turned to face the task force, eyes shining with his words. They must believe him, if he was to win this.

"Think a moment please. While, yes, we may lose our lives isn't it worth ultimately ending the Kira case and ridding the world of this abomination?" He held the notebook higher, as if for emphasis. "We were all already prepared to stake our lives for this case. Is this not essentially the same result? Do any of you disagree that this finality for us is worth ending Kira's reign?" Hmm. A bit wordy. Perhaps they will see it as a grandiose last speech.

Not for a second did L believe the two rules written on the back cover. It made everything too clean cut. Giving his assumptions were correct, destroying this notebook wouldn't kill them, and it left Light and Misa under the same amount of suspicion and surveillance, if not more so than before. That would still give L ample time to search for the second notebook.

The only thing he truly wasn't sure of was Light's reaction to his words. Would he go along with it? There was a definite change between the Light that woke up this morning and the Light in front of him now.

Gone were the doe eyes, the soft smiles. It could be partly blamed on the discovery of the supernatural, but L felt that there was a deeper meaning to it.

_Yes, Kira. I see you. What do you have planned? How will you respond, now that I've-_

"I think Ryuuzaki is right."

Oh. Like that.

"Light-kun, what are you saying? I still don't get why we can't just lock it up!" Matsuda looked on the verge of a panic attack. A gentle, yet demeaning smile was sent his way.

"Matsuda-san, didn't you know you'd be risking your life when you got involved in this case? And isn't this the best way? To know you're taking down something truly evil with you? Ryuuzaki is right. Let's do it."

His eyes ended on L, that smile hardening. _No, _L thought, _this isn't Light-kun. Not anymore. This is Kira, and he knows this won't kill him. But what does he hope to gain from it?_

Light's mind was going haywire. Was agreeing with L the right thing to do? Did it make him seem more suspicious?

"Also, there is the highly likely chance that the last two rules are fake." Light's eyes widened as he spun to face the detective, trying to mask his shock with confusion.

"Fake? Ryuuzaki, how so?"

He 'hmmed', placing the Death Note down. "It's simple really. All of the other rules are written out for a human's use, yes. But none of the other rules are based with a human in mind. Interesting. Also, why are they on a separate page? It seems like more thought would have gone into writing the rules to save space, so it makes sense that these ones were added after."

Spinning his chair around, he stood. Well, as much as his odd crouch could be considered standing, anyway.

"I understand that this isn't the most favored course of action," -he was a master of understatement- "But my mind is made up. Now, come."

The others were left to gape at his retreating back, exchanging panicked looks before following the eclectic detective who had obviously skipped happily off the deep end. Even Rem followed, seemingly curious, but not entirely troubled, about the fate of the notebook.

"R-Ryuuzaki! Wait up!" Light snatched the notebook off the desk and jogged to catch up with his 'friend', who had already reached the elevators. "Are you really sure this is the best course of action? I mean, what if you're wrong? Surely you've realized that there has to be a second Death Note-" He trailed off, giving his best 'I'm an innocent young man concerned for my friend's mental state' look. Regardless, he handed the notebook to L, snatching his hand away when he took it, as if he couldn't wait to get it out of his hands.

L shifted his weight to one side, large, sleepless eyes peering up at the pristine boy. "I agree, there is a second Death Note. Just as surely as there were two Kira's, I believe they must have worked separately. However, as I have already said, I don't think this endeavor will harm us. If I am correct, it will rid us of one note, and leave us ample time to search for the second. I'm positive it's been squirreled away somewhere. Is there a reason Light-kun is doubting my logic? Or is the thought of impending death just unnerving to the point of losing rationality?"

Light sputtered. By this point, the rest of the team had caught up, and they all stepped forward as the elevator dinged, shuffling in to the tiny space. Slightly akward, when one took into account the seven foot tall shinigami.

L pulled a tiny silver key out of a pocket of his jeans, inserting it into the emergency slot and twisting, hitting the button for 2B. They began to descend.

"Ryuuzaki, if you really think this is the best way, couldn't we have a little time to come to terms with this? Maybe wait a day? I'd at least like to see my wife, my little girl, explain some things, y'know?'' Aizawa was trying desperately not to shake. Mogi still hadn't said a word, and the Chief looked. . . . resigned? Matsuda was white faced, gripping a handrail so tight his knuckles impressed upon his skin. He seemed close to fainting, or a panic attack. Or both.

"I think waiting would only make it worse. The fear would build, right? We've trusted him this far, maybe he knows something we don't." Light's eyes were narrowed, focused on that pale face. He'd play along as the righteous little martyr, it didn't matter. It seemed L's mind was made up on destroying this notebook, but there was still another. If worst came to worst, he'd retrieve the second himself, after figuring out a way to clear his name. There would be no point to giving Misa back her memories. He could be rid of her, and Rem would have to leave him in peace. L's eyes slid to meet his.

"I find it very unlikely that I know something Light-kun doesn't involving this matter."

Light sighed heavily but let the thinly veiled 'you are Kira' insinuation drop. He couldn't start a petty argument right now, he was trying to pretend to be determined, with a side of nervousness.

The elevator halted, and they filed out, looking around at the cavernous space. L had already wandered over to what seemed to be a large furnace, surrounded by an unorthodox amount of medical equipment, lying on examination tables and in cabinets. He hadn't bothered to turn on the floodlights, so very little was actually seen, illuminated by the light from the still open elevator doors.

"Um, Ryuuzaki? Where are we?"

"The second basement, Matsuda san. It's where the incinerator is."

That got him a few looks. Surprisingly, it was Mogi who spoke up.

"Why does this building have an incinerator, Ryuuzaki? What could you possibly need it for?"

As he spoke, he approached the smaller man, helping to swing back the heavy door. The grate behind it was unlit and shadowed; ominous. L placed the notebook gently inside, then motioned for Mogi to close the door, answering, "I could quite possible need it for something like this. I did make an attempt to plan for anything during construction."

They stepped back, and he swung to face them, looking at each in turn.

"Yet again, I will reiterate. I am seventy two percent sure, that in five minutes, we will all be unharmed. If, for any reason I am proven wrong, rest assured that there are many more capable personages that will be ready and willing to take up this fight. Watari?"

A crackle was heard over the PA, drowing out Matsuda's, "Only seventy two?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?'

L looked up, as if the ceiling overhead was where the man was, and said "If my theory is wrong and Misa Amane is still alive, please release her, along with our apologies. It will mean that the thirteen day rule is also true, and she will be cleared of all charges."

The crackle was heard again. Apparently not as much time or money had gone into the systems down here compared to the rest of the building. "Understood, sir."

Silence. L removed his eyes from the ceiling, and gave that odd, close lipped smile of his. It was disconcerting, to be sure. "Well, then, I assume this is goodbye, Rem-san. I trust this won't affect your wellbeing?"

She inclined her head, "No, it will not affect me. You, however, will no longer be aware of my presence."

"Ah, well, that will probably be for the best."

He turned back to the furnace, fiddling with some controls, and distantly, a roar could be heard building. Gas, slowly but sure, being pumped into that dark space.

A small window was built into the door, and every pair of eyes was fixed on it, riveted to the small rectangle of black that could barely be made out against the dark.

No one moved. No one breathed. And then, a popping sound- the spark. The dull roar became a crushing one, followed instantly by a blinding blaze and flaring heat, felt even through the several inches of steel. All the ashen faces were illuminated, casting an even eerier glow to the room, which could now be seen, if anyone cared to look. Mostly empty space- except for one wall. Opposite the furnace, kiddy cornered to the elevator, was row upon row of small metal doors set into the wall. The very same that could be found in any hospital morgue. L had quite effectively set up his own space for autopsies, including body storage and an effective method of destroying the remains.

It might have been a good thing that nobody cared to look.

Eyes never left the dark smudge, which seemed to resist the fire for almost a solid minute. Impressive, considering the several thousand degrees of heat circulating the tiny space. Ever so slightly, the edges began to curl. L's nose was as close to the glass door as possible without burning it off.

"Fascinating, " He mumbled around a finger.

Matsuda let out a terrified whimper.

Light fought his instinct to roll his eyes, but even as he did so, he felt a slight sweat break out. Out of the corner of his vision, he noticed that Rem seemed to be. . . . shimmering, almost? No, wavering. As if slowly becoming a heat wave herself.

The flames licked the edges of the paper now, snapping it up slowly.

L watched the notebook, but in his peripheral, he noticed something strange. Everyone seemed to be fine, except for the younger Yagami. Light stumbled, his father catching his arm. "Light! Are you alright?"

He was shaking now, everyone 's attention redirected. Rem's now transparent form took a step closer, acting interested herself.

"Dad? Dad, I-?" He cast about, trying to support his own weight and stumbling. The room was spinning. He watched as the fire finally took interest in the notebook, quickly starting what should have already been finished. The glow grew impossibly intense. One figure stood out in sharp relief, surrounded by that glow. His hazy mind picked out the glossy black hair.

"Ryuuzaki. . . . L. . . ." The words came out as a harsh whisper.

The ground trembled beneath Light's feet. How had no one else felt that? His body was wracked with shivers, and his mind reeled. He couldn't breath.

_What's with this feeling?_

_What's going on?_

It hit him then, with all the subtlety of a bullet between the eyes.

_What. . . . have I done?_

Darkness.

* * *

A/N- We hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the next one should be up sometime next week!


	2. Remorse

**Author's (ridiculously long)Note-**

Cali: Woohoo! Chapter two is DONE!

Coral: Mmhmm, and it's how many days late?

Cali: Okay, but-

Coral: No buts! Apologize to the nice readers for making them wait for your half, and promise not to do it again!

Cali: *Le'sigh* Why do I put up with such abuse?

Coral: *Sharpens something pointy*

Cali: Okay, I get it! I apologize to the general populace for the general tardiness of this chapter, and promise not to do it again. On a side note, I also apologized for the general lack-of-anything-interesting happening in it. Please stay with it- it gets interesting soon, I promise! On with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **

Cali: Can't I least pretend I own it?

Coral: No.

Cali: Damn.

* * *

**Chapter Two- Remorse**

Light awoke to find five faces hovering over him, his mind already racing. His stomach lurched. Four of the faces were concerned, but he looked past them, settling on L. He could almost see the pieces falling together behind his dark eyes.

"Care to explain Light-kun?" The normally soft baritone was colder than Light had ever heard it. His stomach attempted a somersault as his conscience caught up to his memories.

The Death Note was destroyed, yes, but Light hadn't willingly given it up this time. The memories had stayed intact, while apparently restoring the humanity it had taken away. His ability to feel remorse, to care about what he'd done, was washing through him. He was going to be sick.

"Are you Kira?" L's voice was dead. And Light knew he would be as well. He couldn't deny it anymore.

He just lay there, and seemingly that was enough for L. Light barely saw the other man shift as suddenly a foot crushed his face.

"Fuck!" He felt the cartilage crunch and blood spurt as his hands flew to his face. He gagged as it slid down his throat. A second time the foot fell and he felt no more.

* * *

"What the hell Ryuzaki?" Yagami shouted at L. The man barely heard it, as he stared at Light's prone form. It had been a long time since L had been this angry, and never before had it been tainted with betrayal. He took a steadying breath.

"Everyone, you may leave. The Kira case has been solved. Thank you for your help. Yagami-san? You may stay until your son confesses." There were general murmers of disbelief, Matsuda's of course being the loudest. He swiftly found himself shoved against the wall of the incinerator, the heated steel burning his skin.

"What the hell?" Yagami repeated, "We've been through this, Light was cleared!" L looked blankly at this father who refused to see the obvious signs.

"Yes, that was until one of the rules was proven false, as we are not yet dead. Which in turn suggests that the second rule is a possible falsehood as well. Excluding both rules makes Light-kun again the primary suspect. That in turn with Light-kun's adverse affect to the destruction of the notebook, and his refusal to finally deny his part as Kira as he adamantly has in the past, only further convinces me. Whatever changed has thus cemented his place as Kira. As I said, you may stay until this is all verified of course." Yagami's grip had lessened as he stared at his son, his brow furrowed anew, as Matsuda pressed a towel he had scavenged out of a cupboard against Lights bleeding face. He shoved L against the wall again.

"What was the point in attacking him?"

"I had to assure our safety since it was impossible to ascertain his current state of mind. It is possible that the forcible severing of him from the notebook warped his psyche. You saw that he was not responding coherently."

Soichiro shook him one last time and went over to his son. Still unconscious with his nose rapidly swelling.

"You bastard! I think his nose is broken!" L sighed. Well he had kicked him rather hard.

"I will make sure Watari sets it before Light awakens."

* * *

Light awoke to a dull throb in his head. His head? No, his face. His _face _felt like someone had. . . well; like someone had stomped on it, actually.

"Light-kun," a static filled voice sounded from over head. Obviously it was L.

"How are you feeling?"

That of course called attention to the sharp pain in his face and the stiff ache in his jaw.

"My face hurts,"

"I would imagine so as I knocked you out. Do you recall why?" Light flinched and immediately regretted it as pain flared around his eyes. Only then did he notice the stiff medical tape obscuring his line of vision.

"Did you fucking break my nose?" Did he set it right? What if it healed crooked-

"I think Light-kun is getting distracted-"

"Why am I tied up?" He was on a bed- a cot, more or less, back in one of the small, cramped interrogation rooms, much like the one Misa had inhabited before. Both hands were secured with cuffs firmly attached to either side of the cot. His legs, he noticed, were free, but that didn't really matter much.

"I thought tying you to a bed was more humane than chaining you to a wall while your father and I await your confession."

Shock.

Shock as his conscience flared a second time.

Shock as he squeezed his eyes shut as at the accompanying nausea; now that he cared that he had killed hundreds of people.

Shock as he imagined his father watching this interaction. He knew he could no longer deny being Kira. Obviously he was unstable.

Silence.

"Light-kun, let me ask you this- Am I only alive because you could not find my name?"

He felt an odd tightening in his chest as he heard the hesitance in L's voice. He remembered L once calling him his friend. Clearly Light was a terrible friend. He wanted to apologize but just couldn't. It wouldn't matter if he did. Not now, anyway. But he could nod.

* * *

L watched Light nod and was presented with the odd sensation of his stomach dropping. He took a steadying breath, unsure now of what emotion he was feeling. He left the room to find Soichiro Yagami staring in shock at his own monitor.

"Is that enough of a confession for you Yagami-san?" The older man continued to gape for a moment, and then closed his eyes. His already pallid color now resembled that of a corpse. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You'll press charges then?" L shook his head.

"We no longer have any evidence against Kira. We burned the notebook which was our only real tie. I will have to find another way to deal with him."

The former chief of police stood angrily, fist clenching. His words were quiet; a barely audible hiss.

"My son is dead to me."

An extreme reaction, L supposed, but fitting nonetheless. He was surprised to see a hand enter his field of vision. He looked up from his crouch in front of the monitor, meeting Soichiro's eyes.

"L, you. . . you have my thanks, along with the rest of the world. You caught Kira."

His eyes told another story. The anguish was all too real, as was the anger. Only time would tell if that would become a problem.

L stood, taking the man's hand, shaking it for the first time. "I understand this must be hard for you, but please don't alert the media or tell anyone what happened in regards to your son."

"I have no son."

Yagami the elder –now Yagami the only, L mused- broke the contact first, turning away and making to leave the building, most likely to never return.

"L? There is still the matter of Miss Amane." Watari's voice cut through the silence.

"Yes, true. Yagami-san?" The man stopped maiming his coat in an attempt to put it on. He needed to get out, it was true. L understood that. He also needed a distraction. L's already fast moving mind attempted to work overtime.

"Yes, L?" Both he and Watari, it seemed, no longer felt the need to call him by the pseudonym 'Ryuuzaki' anymore.

"Would you mind terribly releasing Misa-san? She will need a comforting shoulder when she hears that her boyfriend lost his life in the fight against Kira." Not technically a lie. Light's life was truly in L's hands, and the worst part was, L had no idea what to do with it.

Yagami looked stunned, than straightened his shoulders. "As a last favor, I will. Just promise me that I'll never have to step foot in this damned building ever again."

L nodded. "Of course. This is goodbye, Yagami-san."

The elder man nodded curtly, turning away and not glancing back as he left the room. Turning back to the computer, L switched to the view of Misa's rooms, turning off the volume. He was in no mood to hear this conversation.

* * *

Misa, it seemed, had taken the news about as well as L had expected her to, which was horribly. Even muted, he could tell there was screaming mixed in with her tears, which couldn't be helping Yagami's nerves any. Just as he was about to request Watari to bring sedation, she stopped, seemingly fainting into the older man's arms. L pulled his chair closer, squinting at the screen.

No, not fainted. Just overwhelmed. Her eyes were bright and shiny, almost manic. She held onto the father of the love of her life as if he was the only anchor she had left. He most likely was.

Yagami, for all his mettle, didn't seem to know how to handle a sobbing girl. Looking decidedly uncomfortable, he wrapped his arms around her, as if sharing in her grief. He was grieving, yes, but it was for a different reason entirely.

After a few moments, he straightened mechanically, taking her by the shoulders and asking her something. L didn't bother reading his lips. Whatever he said, Misa pulled out of his grip, casting her eyes about the room. She shook her head slowly, and then her hands flew to her mouth, holding in a sob. She turned around and dashed out of the room, and L followed her on the cameras.

Rifling through an armoire in her bedroom, she dug out a carefully folded men's dress shirt that L recognized as one of Light's. He had thought he'd misplaced it in the wash only a few weeks ago. Another mystery solved, at least. Slowly, she walked back to Yagami. He put a hand on her shoulder, asking her something else. She shook her head again.

She seemed to crumple around the shirt, all the fight leaving her.

They left the room without taking anything else with them. Too many memories? L wondered. Ah, well, he thought, it's not like she wasn't capable of easily replacing them. She did make quite a bit of money in her career. And maybe that's just what she needed- a fresh start.

He followed them on the cameras until they reached the lobby, then stood and walked to the floor to ceiling windows that faced the front of the building to see that Watari had brought a car around. Yagami seemed torn- it was clear that he wanted nothing more to do with L, or his seemed hospitality, but it didn't seem a good idea to walk the streets to the subway with a distraught young girl on his arm.

Watari got out of the car and held the door for them, his face genuinely sad. Yagami guided Misa to the vehicle, and Watari held his hand out to help her inside. Misa knocked the hand away and flung her arms around his neck, to the surprise of both men and L. After a moment, she lowered herself down from her tiptoes and said something to him, and from the odd look on his face, L could easily guess what that something was. With one last glare at the building L stood in, she threw herself into the backseat of the car. L didn't begrudge either man that car trip.

Yagami and Watari shook hands, although no words were exchanged. It seemed all that needed to be said was already spoken. When both men were in the car and it had pulled into the busy twilight traffic of Tokyo, L allowed himself a sigh. Hopefully they would both move on- one with a terrible sadness, and the other a terrible secret. He didn't want to fathom the ramifications if they didn't.

L returned to the monitor only to hear Light calling his name. He stared for a moment, unsure of what to expect from Light now. He was intelligent enough to know L would take the nod as a confession. He pressed the button,

"Yes?"

"Did my father leave?" L blinked at the screen, not what he had expected.

"Yes"

"How did he react?"

"He said you are dead to him." No point in skipping around the fact. He saw Light nod rather calmly at that, but moments later heard labored breathing. Was he crying? It must be incredibly uncomfortable with his nose in its current state. L watched. Light could barely even turn his head if his nose started bleeding again. He sighed.

"Light-kun," He paused, he supposed he should drop the –kun, it was just less friendly now that Light had admittedly been wanting to kill him. "Would you prefer to be moved to your cell? While you will remain confined you will be able to move around should you wish."

Light lay perfectly still, he barely even blinked. L was sure he was trying to think of any reason L may have to be nice. Or possibly any underhanded things L may be planning. He visibly sighed,

"Please."

* * *

It was disturbing, at first, how silent Light was. He had behaved well, if not a little lethargically, when Watari had returned and bound, blinded and cuffed him for the return trip back to his cell.

Since then, he had lain on his cot, not moving, barely blinking, and if it wasn't for the extended periods of closed eyes and relaxed breathing –and by extended L meant three hours at any given time, tops- he would have thought he wasn't sleeping. Trays of food were ignored, as was water. He had practically gone comatose, and after three days, L was beginning to worry.

Shock had long worn off, and if this was depression, L would have expected a better handle on it from Light. He decided to give Light another twenty four hours, and if he didn't say anything in that time, L would break the silence.

It was that evening when Light suddenly began speaking. L listened, confused since Light didn't seem to be asking for anything, merely muttering to himself. L fiddled with the audio a moment until he could hear him.

Light was apologizing.

It was an undertone litany of apologies. To his Mother, to his Father, to Sayu. Even to L. For a moment he thought Light must be messing with him, after all he knew he could adjust the audio feed. But Light didn't linger on L as he might expect. He moved onto Matsuda, apologizing for some inane rudeness. Something Matsuda probably didn't even remember. He continued; even apologizing to Misa. L perked up at that one, his nose nearly touching the screen. Light apologized for never caring for her; for being mean to her; for using her.

Ah ha! L had been right! Light continued- he apologized for ever becoming Kira, he was sure she never would have gotten so out of control. He was sorry for breaking her contact with Rem who seemed to care for her. He was sorry his plan would have paired her with Ryuk who wouldn't have been so caring.

Ryuk? Another Shinigami?

"Light," the younger man never even looked up, just continued. "Light!"

And it went on for fifty seven hours, in between fits of restless sleep. L attempted to capture his attention as he woke up before he began apologizing, and after he finished, interrupting him. He was deaf to the world it seemed. His voice would crack and he would cough, continuing on. Sometimes in a whisper, and sometimes barely mouthing the words. And the apologies were nearly always the same. To his Mother, to his Father, to Sayu, to L. Most times he even remembered Matsuda.

It seriously irked L.

From his apologies to Misa he concluded that her -or perhaps originally Lights-? Death Note was still out in the world. L had began monitoring the news again for any Kira like murders, but none had appeared, leading him to conclude that Light's 'Plan' had involved hiding it until a later date. It was still not something he wanted out in the world able to be found.

* * *

After an almost exact week of confinement, when L was seriously considering hooking the young killer up to an IV and a heavy dose of sleeping meds, L heard his litany change. This morning it was things Light missed. Light missed mornings, and breakfast, and helping Sayu with her homework. He missed sunlight, and fresh air. And tennis. And that was when he seemingly returned from his stupor. He began to speak directly to L.

"It would have been fun, you know, to actually have had a friendly game. You know I didn't believe you when you said you had been a Junior Champion-"

"Light-kun! Light can you hear me?" L sat nose pressed against the monitor.

"Sure Ryuuga," He looked confused a moment, "no Ryuzaki- L?" He chuckled dryly, voice cracking, "You have a lot of names,"

"Yes…I really do. Do you realize you have been rather… Out of it the last few days?" L watched Light nod on the monitor.

"Yeah, sorry I had to, um. . . Work through some things." His head lolled to the side, focusing on the tiny camera in his cell. "I did something really, really stupid."

L felt that in the long line of understatements he had ever heard, that one literally took the cake. His hand unconsciously scooted his slice of red velvet cake closer to himself from its position on the desk.

Other than the fact that Light had obviously had a severe psychological breakdown, and that he had deprived himself of both food and water, and using the facilities in over a week, he seemed lucid. A little woozy, perhaps, and definitely not up to par with his usual intelligence, but aware nonetheless.

"Then will you be alright if I ask you about something you said during it?" Light nodded again,

"Yes I'll be alright now."

He bit his lip, considering his options. He really should back off now, get some nutrients into Light while he was still coherent and didn't need to be force fed, and then start a full psychological diagnosis. That truly would be best for Light. But really, was Light someone he should be worried about?

He was a mass murderer, a criminal mastermind, and L grit his teeth as he shoved emotions on the backburner and put the necessities into perspective.

"Light you mentioned Ryuk, and Misa. Is he another shinigami?" Light blanched and L was nearly ready to throw his sugar cubes at the wall- nearly. He popped one in his mouth and crunched down shifting his cake to the side as he moved closer to the monitor.

"Uh... yeah. Ryuk is another shinigami. He dropped his note first. Out of boredom, apparently," Another dry chuckle.

"And this note? It is still here on Earth yes? You mentioned having had a plan." Light had curled in on himself, back against the bed, seated on the floor. His hands gripped the front of his hair.

"Misa was supposed to continue while I helped you look for Kira. I hid the book in a small clearing until I could send her to get it."

"You were unable to communicate this to her correct?" Light nodded, "than could you tell me where it is? It is still dangerous even if it is hidden."

Light proceeded to give him a reasonably detailed description of where the notebook would be. A clearing, in a wooded area, to the north. Simple enough. He described the surrounding area, and L felt reasonably sure that finding it would be of little trouble for a renowned detective such as himself.

Except when he went to look he couldn't find it. And while yes, indeed there were many possible places that _could_ have matched the description, after the fourth, final, and least likely small clearing he thought Light must be messing with him. Not exactly an intelligent move on the part of a captive, but then, Light seemed to be getting increasingly stupid, at least in L's mind.

It wouldn't be so bad, he thought, if he was showing signs of his old, slightly sarcastic and still somewhat friendly side. Unfortunately, Light was still inclined to stay in one spot, muttering to himself about things in the world he missed and would likely never experience again, unmoving unless it was to eat, and even then the amount was little. L refused to acknowledge how much he missed his old friend.

He clamped down on that thought. Light was sick, to be sure. He had severe psychological problems, starting with his distinct brand of borderline-personality disorder stemming from his connection with the Deathnote, and not even beginning to end with his recent fall into depression, which was expected.

Still, the Light he had developed a fondess for was in there, somewhere, and now he was in L's care. And L would be damned if he didn't find a way to bring him back.

* * *

Cali: Thanks again for reading, the next chapter should be out within the week!

Coral: And this time she means it. *Glares*

Calli: *Shudders* And this time I mean it.


	3. Starting Again

**A/N:**

Cali: Alright! Another chapter down! So, this will be the last of the 'tying up loose ends and actually making this story plausible' chapters. It's all new plot from here, baby!

Coral: If you can actually write your half.

Cali: Hey! I can write my half! Maybe not in a timely manner, but it gets written!

Coral: It'd better. I'm running out of pointy things to jab you with.

Cali: Finally! Also, thank, thank you, THANK YOU to our reviewers! You guys make us want to write even more than we already do! I kinda wanna hug you all, so big mental hugs all around! I love hugs, especially free ones! No really, I'm getting a t-shirt. . .

Coral: Standard disclaimer applies, until we figure out a way to switch universes and make it our own. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three- Starting Again**

It had been three days since Light began his nostalgic litany, and thankfully it wasn't nearly as consuming as the almost three days of apologies had been. Sometimes he would stare blankly into space, and sometimes he would cry. Often, he would begin to randomly talk. Mostly to L, though L made sure to keep his responses to a minimum, at least for the moment. He had no idea what might set Light back into his apologetic trance. For now, it just seemed like Light was bored. He probably was.

L tried not to take too much malicious pleasure from that.

On the afternoon of the third day, L clicked away at the local online newspapers. It was a fairly recent habit, to make sure that both Misa and Yagami, along with the rest of the investigation team, were behaving. He had Wedy and Aiber for intelligence in that aspect, but seeing it from the public eye was a comforting perspective. So far, the only information that had been released was that Kira had been apprehended.

_Apparently that's a big deal._

L shook his head to rid himself of his own sarcastic inner monologue and continued reading. Most was useless drivel- conspiracy theories on who Kira really was, alleged claims to have known Kira or L – he read through those slightly slower, just in case- and so forth.

His eyes were caught by an odd name in the obituaries. It was Light's name, along with a small article, telling of his heroic endeavors to catch Kira, and how it ultimately ended his life. The information was vague, only alluding to his actual participation in the investigation. He had wondered how Yagami Soichiro was going to handle this situation. Apparently he decided that his son was in all practicality dead to him, and now the world knew it.

L hit print and decided on a new tactic.

* * *

Light looked up as the basement door opened only to have his eyes travel downward, following the paper that fell at his feet. Light saw his name and his insides froze. It was one thing for L to tell him that he was dead to his father. Now he was dead to everyone. His Mother, Sayu. Hell even Misa. No one would ever look for him. He glanced at the paragraph, "great student", "promising investigator," some "fighting the good fight" bullshit. He crumpled it up and threw it away where it bounced against the far wall.

L just watched. At least he hadn't regressed.

"I need you to really tell me the whereabouts of the other Death Note," Light merely looked confused.

"I did,"

"Except that it was not in any of the clearings fitting that description north of town that Watari and I checked. I fear my hands are beginning to blister." Light looked up sharply. Unsure if that had been an attempt at humor. L merely blinked at him.

"I… Maybe I don't remember correctly. I could show you."

"Unlikely as you are not permitted to leave that cell. And I find it highly improbable, particularly after your extremely detailed apology to everyone you have ever met, that you ever forget anything. I believe this is a ruse to attempt escape, and I assure you that is quite impossible."

"What's wrong with wanting out of this hole? At least real prisoners get yard time; they get to walk the halls. Hell they aren't handcuffed every second!" Light gripped the bars, growling.

"Nor have any of them killed nearly the amount of people you have." Light sagged, falling to his normal position against floor and bed. He nodded.

"I thought I gave you the correct directions, I really did." L nodded to him and left the room, trying to ignore the painful tugging in his chest, or the catch in his throat.

* * *

L was inclined to take Light up on his offer to show him after another three days and two actual blisters. L had Watari rig their handcuffs with an electric current. If L pressed a small button set on the outside of his own cuff, underneath the new (bulky, but necessary) battery pack, or if Light pulled too hard, he would get a rather unpleasant jolt. The rubber lining added to the inside of L's cuff should, in theory, prevent him from receiving the same shock.

In theory.

The seven watt battery had enough charge for several shocks at eighty thousand volts- roughly the same as a lower end stun gun. Not enough to harm a healthy young man, but it still wasn't pleasant by any means.

After all, it would be rather problematic if Kira got lose and found another Death Note after L supposedly caught him.

* * *

Light watched L's approach, but didn't say anything until the detective open the door to the cell. Despite his predicament and almost all-encompassing bad mood, he'd been tempted to say something along the lines of, I ' smelled you coming, Clarice-' but held his tongue. Seemed like a good move on his part, as L didn't seem to be in a very jovial mood. Straight to the point was better.

"Why're you here?"

A dark brow over an equally dark eye quirked up at that.

"It's my building. I can go where I want."

Light snorted. "Not what I meant, and you know it. Is there something I can help you with?" The question was meant to be sarcastic, but when L held out the cuffs, it was Light's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You're letting me out?"

The other man stepped forward to secure the cuff to his own wrist, and then Light's, before removing the smaller pair the auburn haired man had already been wearing. Light couldn't help but notice the add-ons, but didn't bother to ask. He mostly likely wouldn't get an answer anyways.

"You are being let out for the moment, yes. Whether or not you stay out depends on your own behavior."

"My behavior? Where are we going?" He didn't actually expect to be let out any time soon, despite his little blow up from earlier in the week, but it seemed like he was getting the chance. L tugged on the chain gently, urging Light up and out of the cell, towards the elevator.

"We are going to retrieve the other notebook, as it seems you must have given me the directions incorrectly." His spindly, pianist's fingers jabbed at the buttons inside the elevator, giving away his tension.

"Incorrectly? I told you exactly where it was! Just because you can't find it doesn't mean it's my fault!" Light clenched his hands into fists, then threw them out for balance as the elevator started its journey abruptly. L rounded on him.

"I would like to remind Light-kun that this _is_ his fault- all of it. So even if your descriptive details aren't lacking, and there is an error on my part –which isn't likely- and we manage to find it in a more timely manner with your cooperation outside of this building, then it is _still Light-kun's fault._"

Light watched L's seething, frame and decided that now was a bad time to point out that he was slipping between narrative forms and that mixing first and third person in one sentence made him sound petulant. Although the anal retentive, perfectionist side of him _really _wanted to. He didn't realize L was watching him now, as his emotions flickered across his face. He really was easier to read without the notebook's influence.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened up into a hallway, which led to the main lobby. Light unconsciously took the fist step forward, and L allowed him to lead down the hallway.

As much as L wished to stay angry at the younger man, it was getting increasingly difficult to do so. This wasn't a killer. This was an intelligent boy who'd had his world ripped out from under him and- if he was to believe the evidence thus far- was literally possessed by an otherworldly notebook.

_Evil, mind-possessing notebooks. What will I deal with next?_

L found that his inner thoughts were getting increasingly more sarcastic as of late.

Watching Light move towards the lobby, however, he felt that tugging in his chest again. He knew what it was. Guilt for keeping the boy locked up. Not that he had much choice, but still.

Despite the handcuffs, and sanely knowing he was the world's worst criminal, Light actually looked excited. One of those things he missed was sunlight. And birds. And trees. This small trip actually included many of the things Light professed to missing.

The lobby was filled with early afternoon sunlight, and both males squinted at the sudden onslaught. Light's hair almost seemed to catch fire with the shine, despite being slightly greasy. He had been taking showers in his small cell, but it was still the minimum amount of upkeep possible.

At the doors to the outside world, he paused, looking back to L, who sighed and pushed them open, slouching towards the waiting car and Watari.

"Might as well get this over with," he mumbled.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of driving, first through densely populated city streets, and then the more suburban parts of the city, L realized what was bothering him. Light had been mumbling directions to Watari through the fold-down of the tiny limo, barely audible, and refusing to look up. L noticed with some amusement that Light almost looked ashamed, as if he was addressing a parental figure that knew he'd done something wrong.

L barely kept himself from snorting. Watari was, if anything, a sympathetic supporter of Light. Oh, he'd never say anything in Light's presence, of course, but L knew the truth.

* * *

_**Twenty four hours after Light's incarceration- **_

L was trying -and failing- to unwind in one of the various living areas in the skyscraper. It was evening, and the sun had just vanished underneath the city's horizon, casting the spacious room in a heavy orange glow.

"Watari. . ."

The elderly gentleman looked up from the magazine he was reading. _Inventor's Weekly._ L had read it earlier that day, in hopes of keeping his mind off Light. It hadn't worked, and he'd returned it to its rightful owner. Watari already had several pages dog-eared, and L knew he'd be rereading those articles later.

"Is this correct? How this is supposed to end?"

He watched the older genius carefully fold another corner of the magazine and set it down on an end table. Eyes that he felt at times were far wiser than his scanned over his form. L was currently upside down in an overstuffed armchair, feet kicked over the top, head dangling over the seat. He had figured that the opposite of his normal thinking pose- upside down and sprawled out- would lessen his brain power. It was only serving to give him a headache.

Surrounded as he was by his normal array of junk food, he could only imagine the sight he made. He popped another taffy into his mouth, and thought his saw Watari's mouth twitch upwards by the smallest degree.

"Who says this is the end, L?"

He considered a moment, which was rather hard to do with so much blood rushing to his brain for a sustained period. It made his eyeballs hurt.

"Well, this is the end of Kira, anyways. What should I do now? It is true I can continue to solve cases, but what about the ones that require me to be closer to the actual investigation? Granted, it doesn't happen often. I cannot very well drag a criminal mastermind all over the world with me- it's dangerous keeping him in this building, even as well built as it is."

"What criminal mastermind are you referring to?"

L paused in the unwrapping of yet another taffy, then abandoned it altogether, opting instead for somersaulting off the chair to land right side up and cross legged to better see the other man. He shuffled a moment and pulled the almost empty taffy bag out from under him.

"Watari, you are aware that I am currently holding Kira captive, correct?" He hoped the elder's mind wasn't slipping- that was _not _a complication he needed right now.

"I don't think you are. Not anymore, anyways."

L bit a nail, considering. "I concede that yes, Light-kun is no longer the cold-hearted criminal he was while in possession of the death note, the fact remains that he had to want those deaths in the first place. His conscience may be free again, but he is still intelligent, and still undeniably dangerous."

Watari was silent a moment, and then he asked L the same question he asked when they first met, many years ago. "L, if you could achieve world peace, would you?"

"Of course." He knew where this was heading.

"At what cost?"

That was the question, wasn't it? L knew that killing people was wrong, and Light obviously was aware of this too, what with his negative reaction to the return of his true emotions. But Light's strong sense of justice, along with his will to actually do something for the world, had all but led him to ruin upon the finding of such a corrupt tool.

If he had found the notebook would he have done the same thing? His mind screamed no, it would never take that chance with another human life, but what if? Light most likely hadn't tested the power the moment he got it, he was probably in possession of it for a while before it was actually put into use.

So what if that was the key? Using the notebook obviously ridded the mind of the base need to preserve life, and choose instead to end it, at least to some degree. What if just owning the death note- having it in your possession for long enough, was enough to corrupt a person? To warp the mind just enough to take that step into writing down a name, thus leading to the resulting madness?

If that was the case, then Light wasn't guilty of murder at all. In court (whatever twisted, insane court would accept such a bizarre case) it would be pleaded as temporary insanity, and it would most likely hold.

"You make a valid point, Watari."

"I do?" L could see the knowing spark in his caretaker's eyes, and knew he understood.

"But Watari, I still cannot free him. Even negating the possibility of the second death note, we have no idea what the long-term affects of handling such an item may be. What if his Kira side comes back?"

Watari sighed and stood, and L did the same. In the rapidly dying light, the man he respected most in the world did something that shocked L to the core- he hugged him.

"Lawli, this is no doubt one of the most difficult ordeals you've ever been though, whether or not you show it. You know I can tell. Even compared to what happened years ago in L.A.-"

If L had stiffened at the nickname he hadn't heard in years, he practically froze at this. Watari drew back and held him at shoulder length.

"Even in comparison, this was most likely more difficult. But right now what you need to keep in perspective is that you're not the only one going through a trial.

"That boy in the basement knows that he alone is responsible for one of the largest mass murder cases in the history of mankind, and it wasn't truly his fault. Now you can keep him locked up down there, until one or both of you dies from old age, or you can give him a chance at redemption- don't look at me that way, let me finish- and you can let him put that genius mind of his to good use.

"I' m not saying you should usher him out the doors and send him on his merry way, but I _do_ think giving him a little space to breath would be good for both of you. Him to heal and you for peace of mind."

With that, he patted L's shoulder and quietly left the room.

L stood for a long time in the fading light and glows of the city, and realized that was the most he had ever heard his old friend say.

* * *

L looked down at the cuff on his wrist, slowly flexing his fingers.

_This probably isn't what Watari meant by 'space' but it's the most I'm willing to give. At least for the moment._

Still, that wasn't what caught his attention in the first place. It had been the tiny digital compass on the dash. He leaned forward, over Light and inciting a yelp of indignation. No, he hadn't misread it.

He blinked and turned to Light, who was currently trying to dislodge L's knee from his stomach.

"This is not north, Light-kun."

"Sure it is." He managed to get a hold of L's calf, hauling it up and incidentally dumping L back in his seat.

"No," L readjusted, then leaned back over Light and pointed to the compass in the rear view mirror. The glowing green letters read '**NNW**'.

"See? We are going North-North-West. Clearly Light-kun did not travel here in a car equipped with an internal compass. You distinctly said 'North' in your description."

"Well where did you start at?"

"The center of town naturally since you said north of town. Where do you suggest that we should have started at?"

Light stared a moment, as if L had grown a third eyeball. L reached up and rubbed his forehead.

"My house?"

"Why would you count north from your house and then expect me to find it when you describe it as north of town?"

"I guess I hadn't really thought about it. The part of town I'm most familiar with is around my house. And it would still be north of town. You over thought this."

"Impossible,"

"Admit it. Your big bad brain read a little too into that one."

L merely hunched over in his chair, chewing his thumb. His only consolation was the tiny, barely perceptible smirk on Light's face. He was enjoying this, and the bands around L's chest loosened a little.

* * *

"There, now just drive until the road ends." Light instructed Watari. They rode in silence for another twenty minutes. Light had taken pains to keep this notebook hidden apparently.

Watari stopped as the road ended and they exited the car, grabbing the shovel and proceeded to walk another quarter of an hour.

"Here!" Light looked around, smiling as a bird flitted from branch to branch, offending a squirrel.

L stood in the space, aghast.

"Light-kun, this is not a clearing. This is an incredibly small lack of trees."

Light stared a moment then snickered.

"That's generally what people refer to as a clearing. What were you looking in? Baseball fields?"

"Of course not, it would be completely impractical for anyone to play baseball out here for one, and for it to be a clearing one should at least be able to see some sky."

Light merely shrugged and gestured to the place where he had buried the other death note.

It was only minutes before Watari unearthed the second notebook, L having been unable to wield his shovel due to his blisters, which he almost proudly showed to Light as proof that he'd done manual labor.

He didn't let Watari pick it up, however. One person was all it took. Truthfully, he didn't need to physically touch it either, but he was, for lack of a better word, curious. And as long as it was destroyed within the hour- he'd consulted Light on the way over, apparently it had taken him several hours to actually decide to try it out- then he should be safe from any mind altering affects.

Kneeling in the freshly upturned earth, he gently retrieved the plastic bag that held the second –or first, depending on how you looked at it- notebook. Quickly, before nerve failed him, he opened the plastic bag, grasping the note and shoving it in his pocket. He was distinctly aware of the fact that Light was only a few feet from him, still standing and watching over his shoulder. Needless to say, he was staying as far back as the chain would allow.

L straightened, earning himself quite the shock as an upside down, incredibly ugly face entered his field of vision, leering at him. Although prepared for it, he still jumped, knocking into Light.

"Hey- careful!"

L blinked. He knew this must be the second shinigami, but the shock of having it two feet from his face froze him for a moment. He blinked again, shuffling forward to peer more closely at the demonic creature hanging upside down from a tree.

"You must be Ryuk," and he pulled an apple from his pocket- more consultation from Light when he'd been in his chatty mood in his cell had revealed this as the best way to introduce himself.

L watched Lights eyes follow the apple, and squint as it disappeared in three bites.

"Hyuk, hyuk, seems you won." Ryuk swung down from the branch and landed between L and Light, sneering not an inch from the latter's unknowing face, "What did he think of that? Did he throw a fit? He did that once, you know."

L glanced over to Light… What did a Light tantrum look like? He imagined it would be funny if one could nullify the murderous aspect.

"You know I've promised to kill him should things get boring. What are you going to do with the book now?"

"I am going to destroy it, as we did with Rem's,"

"That sounds boring, why don't you just turn it back over to me?" Ryuk asked blowing on the back of Lights ear and making him twitch, laughing as he made Light swat at him.

"You are the original instigator of this whole mess. Your concept of interesting is criminal. I believe I shall continue with my intended plan."

Ryuk huffed and straightened, tousling Light's hair as he did so.

_Even taller than Rem, _L noted.

"Alright. But you should know, I'll probably stick 'round, even if you can't see me. So no boring stuff, kay? Rob a bank or something once in a while."

L grit his teeth.

"I'll see what we can do."

* * *

The ride back to the high rise was both amusing and nerve wracking, at least for L. On one hand, he had a mind possessing notebook shoved in his back pocket with the original owner of said notebook sitting not two feet from him, and they were on their way to destroy said item.

On the other hand, watching Ryuk scrunched up in the tiny space and blow Light's hair into his face for the fifth time in as many minutes was as funny as it was insane.

Light swatted his hand out yet again, letting out a frustrated noise and attempting to smooth his hair back in place.

"I really can't take much more of this! Get him to stop, L!"

"Now, children-"

"L!"

_When did he stop referring to me as Ryuuzaki too?_

Not important. What was important was making sure not to miss a minute of this show. He was quite certain he was the only human in existence to have witnessed such a thing.

"He's staring at me, isn't he?"

L's eyes snapped back to the other two in the back seat, and he almost choked at the scene. Ryuk was pulling some of the most disturbing faces he had ever seen, all of which included sticking his tongue out at Light. His tongue, apparently, was a dark blue, and was fractions of an inch from Light's nose.

Light was attempting to glare at the shinigami, but was only succeeding in glaring over his monstrous shoulder at the upholstery.

"I suppose you could call it a glare. . ."

L changed his mind and promptly averted his eyes to the window. He hoped he could block this memory from his mind.

* * *

Watari had already prepped the incinerator for there return. As they stared into the fire's dying light, and as the last of Ryuk's eerie chuckles faded away, along with a warning of, "Remember, keep it entertaining!" Light turned and asked a question in a surprisingly strong voice,

"What now?"

L realized that he still didn't have an answer. Chewing on his lower lip, he turned and held up his end of the handcuffs.

"Can you behave?"

"What am I, a dog?"

"Answer the question, Light-kun. Otherwise I will put you back in the cell."

Light slumped and stared at his wrist, encircled in shiny silver. It was better than a cell for the rest of his life, that was for sure.

"Yes, I can behave."

L smiled at that, and even if it was a small smile, it was still the first he'd truly meant in weeks.

"Then in answer to your first question, Light-kun, we go eat dinner. I'm famished."

Light's head snapped up. L could see the questions in his eyes. That easy? That simple?

"As long as you behave."

The younger nodded slowly, and they turned towards the elevators together. The small trust between them was still unsteady, still on shaky ground, but it was there, and that was important.

As L turned the tiny key in the lock near the elevator, he looked up and began speaking to the ceiling again.

"Watari, could you please prepare dinner for Light and I? Whatever he would like, and a fruit salad with whipped cream, a slice of Boston cream pie, and chocolate chip macadamia cookies for me. We still have a few of those left, right?"

Light couldn't help but roll his eyes. It didn't matter that their world was changed forever- some things would never change.

* * *

A rail thin man examined his face in an ornate mirror in an upscale home, just on the outskirts of L.A. It was hard to tell due to the cracks spider webbing across its surface, but he'd have to say that the years of solitary had done good things for his complexion.

He stepped back, over the body of some obscure somebody or other, who's face was the reason the mirror was so cracked. She would live, he was positive. But she would awaken, and there wouldn't be a shred of evidence to be found- no skin samples, no fingerprints, nothing. He was finicky like that.

What she would find, however, was an empty wallet and a stolen identity, along with a few missing clothing items, and a bathroom devoid of any makeup. He was quite capable of blending in with society, given the appropriate items to do so.

Pausing on his way out the front door to the beat up, blue Honda Accord he'd acquired earlier in the week, he could help but admire the city lights coming through the French windows of the woman's living room. Blood red eyes, hardly human and far from sane, squinted up in a happy, if somewhat deranged smile.

"Kyekekekeeh! I've missed you, world. Have you missed me?"

And with that, Beyond Birthday stepped out into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** We hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter soon to come!


End file.
